


Together

by darkdragonwriter (Ziven)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Lemony, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/darkdragonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post canon, Lemony, M/M] Yuugi just wants to give him what he can, when he can. What does it matter if they're together? -Wishshipping, Yuugi/Jounouchi-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Together**

When Jounouchi came through the door that evening, Yuugi smiled from the couch, despite the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning. Jou, however, was not nearly so chipper. He wore a frown, and the first thing he'd done was yawn. "Hey…ah, Yuug'," he said, the frown returning when he finished.

Yuugi rose slowly, hugging Jou so tenderly that even Jou had to smile. "How was work?"

"Which shift?" Jou shot back, irritated. "I had to take over Hanata's shift because he didn't show up and no one else offered. I'm sick of that job."

Yuugi knew better than to offer his help financially; they'd had arguments about it already, and this wasn't a night for that. This was a night for something different. "I'm sorry to hear that, Jou. I stayed up to wait for you, though. I made dinner. Dumplings and soup. They're in the fridge."

Jou nodded then wearily made his way to sit on the couch. He sat there for a moment, head buried in his hands, and he said, "Yuugi, you don't have to do this."

Yuugi tried to keep himself from frowning, following Jou to the couch and sitting beside him, body rigid. Yuugi's stomach was doing flip-flops, and for a moment he thought he might become sick. "I know, Katsuya," he said seriously, "but I did this because I care about you."

Jou shook his head. "We've been broken up for a month now, Yuugi; why are you still here?" his voice had dropped to barely a whisper.

"I know that we're broken up," Yuugi replied. He said nothing else.

Jou repeated his question. "Then why are you still here?"

Yuugi felt choked up on the inside, like he was going to cry. "You don't have to date someone to love them, Jou. You've been my best friend for years. I care about you. I worry." Yuugi put a delicate hand on Jou's shoulder. "I understand, Jou. I get it. Commitment's not your thing. I'm not angry about it. You were honest about it."

"I don't want to pretend to give you something I can't," Jounouchi said. "I can't take care of you. I barely take care of myself. I'm still not sure if I'm going to graduate and make it into Law school, let alone making choices on whether or not I want to settle down and have a family. I'm all over the place."

Yuugi's hand squeezed. "I know. I'm not trying to force you to give me anything you feel you can't."

Jounouchi pounded his fist on his leg. "What makes you so great, Yuugi? Why do you care so much?"

Yuugi closed his eyes. "Jou, we've had this conversation before."

"And I still don't understand."

"Jounouchi, even if I'm not dating you, you are a wonderfully kind and considerate human being. What's not to love about you?"

"All the greatness I have, Yuugi, I've gleaned off of you."

Yuugi couldn't help but blush. "I'm not asking you for anything. I'm trying to give you something that you don't have right now." His hand was on Jou's thigh, pleading.

Jou looked away. "I love you, Yuugi."

"I know."

"But not nearly as much as you do me."

"I know."

"And I can't give you what you want out of a relationship. I'm not that man, Yuugi."

"I know." Yuugi's hand moved up, closer to Jou's hip.

"And you're okay with that? With this?"

"I love you, Jou. I'm here for you."

"I love you, too, Yuugi. But it's not enough. You know that it's not enough."

"I know." Yuugi forced a bit of a smile. "I'm not trying to tie you down. I'm not asking for anything," he repeated. Now his hands were both on Jou's collared shirt, unbuttoning buttons.

Jou was breathing slowly, waiting. When his shirt was loose enough, Yuugi moved to seat himself in Jounouchi's lap, pulling it over his head before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was work today?"

Jou took a deep breath and began to relax, leaning back onto the couch. "Like I said, I had to take the extra shift at the bar. Lots of people were in tonight. I was up on my feet for twelve hours. Thirteen, really. I started at noon. I hate that shift. If I was closing I'd still be there."

"I see," Yuugi said, peppering kisses on Jounouchi's jaw line, stopping here and there to suck gently. Jou relaxed completely, his shoulders slumping. "How was class?"

"It was cl _ass_ ," Jou said, gasping as he said the last syllable. Yuugi's teeth were grazing the skin on his neck. "Boring and difficult. Was lectured about the next unit in the textbook for a half hour before we had a quiz on the last one."

"I hate it when Professors do that," Yuugi murmured against Jounouchi's skin, leaning his body back so that he could suck harshly below Jou's collarbone…didn't want to make any visible marks. Jounouchi's hands had encircled him; one hand was gripping Yuugi's thigh tightly as small shivers coursed through him, and the other was impatiently tracing shapes on Yuugi's back.

"So do…I." Jou was panting a little now. "Yuugi," he said suddenly, voice clear, "I don't love you enough."

"I know, baby," Yuugi purred softly into the blond's ear. He licked the lobe gently.

"I don't deserve you."

Another kiss on the cheek to chase the doubts away, as Yuugi had many times before. "I know. But I love you."

"Too much."

"Too much," Yuugi echoed.

"I can't be with you, Yuugi."

"Yes."

"And you're okay with this."

"Yes." Yuugi kissed Jou's lips, trying to slide into a deeper embrace.

But Jou pulled away. "I don't love you, Yuugi."

"You don't have to. Just kiss me," Yuugi said quietly. And Jounouchi did. Yuugi quickly dominated the kiss, tongue softly probing at Jou's lips, cupping the blond's face as he did so, moaning just so as their lips moved against each others', pushing Jou's head back against the couch. He wanted to take Jou's breath away and make him forget about the harshness he always faced at work.

" _Yuugi_ ," Jou said, but it came out as a moan, and he fell back into the kiss.

Yuugi's hands went straight to Jounouchi's sides, sliding up and down the edges of his chest, gripping and pulling tightly on skin. When he pulled away from the kiss to start undoing Jou's pants, he whispered, his voice husky, "Katsuya, we're broken up."

"We're broken up," Jou muttered, kissing the side of Yuugi's neck.

"We're not together, I promise," he said, standing up straight to allow Jou the opportunity to take off his pants. In the meantime, Yuugi removed his own shirt and laid it on the back of the couch. Jounouchi shook his head as he pulled off his work pants, tossing them aside and pulling Yuugi to him by the arm, closer, to kiss him again. This kiss was deeper, more urgent; Jou's tongue bullied its way into his mouth and left no crevice left unbrushed. Yuugi's knees began to feel weak and it was his turn to pull Jou's arm, now, leading him into his own bedroom and seating himself on the edge of the bed. Yuugi pulled off his boxers and tossed them aside, like the rest of their clothes.

Nary a word was spoken between them as Yuugi slipped into the covers of Jounouchi's bed and the owner climbed in next to him. For a moment, they laid there, neither moving. Both stared up at the ceiling, contemplating exactly how they felt about the other. Yuugi stirred first, turning to face Jounouchi and leaning on his chest, his breathing slow but easy. He hugged Jounouchi close, and kissed his chest. The blond was a moment longer, gaze lingering on nothing before he turned as well, arms closing around the smaller male in return and planting a kiss on his forehead. He opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something but he couldn't and instead he closed it, slid down into the blankets and pushed his lips to Yuugi's for a kiss. Yuugi latched on as though it was the last kiss they would ever share, and it should have been, in all honesty. Whether or not it would be, however, was a matter for them to see later. Jounouchi's lips were warm and inviting, and Yuugi felt his concerns for Jou melt away as they held each other. The blond's hands wouldn't stay still-they were everywhere; clasping his shoulders, grasping his wrists, caressing his chest, cupping his crotch-it made Yuugi smile, glad that Jounouchi felt better.

Jou pulled away from their kiss, moving to pose himself on top of Yuugi. He was breathing hard, lips red from the contact, and he tugged on the comforter so that it still encompassed the two of them. "...we're not together," he said. He waited a moment, breaths sounding loudly in between, and he asked, "Should we be together? Yuugi, I-"

"No," Yuugi said, leaning up to kiss Jou on the lips. "Jou...just...just shut up." Jounouchi nodded numbly, eyes alert-but-not like they got when he was feeling really horny. Then Yuugi was gasping, leaning back into the pillows and gripping the sheets with two fingers inside of him. He tried his best not to moan, but his pants were laced with sound. "Hn...hn...hn...oh, Jou..." he finally relented, voice fading to more breaths as he spoke.

Jounouchi eyes were on Yuugi's face, smiling with some devilish satisfaction as Yuugi began to open up a bit. When he removed his fingers, they came out slick and thinly coated already, much to his surprise. When Jounouchi kissed Yuugi again, he knew what to expect, lips parting for a sharp intake of breath when Jou pushed into him, and the blond's tongue scourged his mouth. Inside of him now, Jou began a low growl. "Fuck, you're _tight Yuug'..._ " he said, but the end of his sentence faded away into something softer, giving way to the pleasure Yuugi knew he was feeling. Yuugi smiled but otherwise said nothing as Jounouchi slowly began to move back and forth inside of him, trying to keep himself quiet and not completely lose himself in the throes of sensation. The two of them were beginning to sweat now, and although the blanket on top of them wasn't helping, Yuugi wanted to keep it there. He liked it when Jounouchi's hair stuck to his face. It was long and slick and sexy, and Yuugi knew that Jou was only his for but a second and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. So when Jounouchi tried to throw the comforter away from them, Yuugi stopped him with a gentle hand and a shake of his head, and they kept going.

Jou's movements were slowly pulling sounds from Yuugi, the heated friction between them too good for the slighter man to leave unvoiced. He moaned "yes," over and over and over until it became a chant with Jou's low growls in the undertone. He lifted his hips time and time again to meet Jounouchi's, each faster than the next. Suddenly, Jounouchi gave a loud whimper, almost falling on top of Yuugi, clumsily pushing their lips together for just a moment before nuzzling Yuugi's neck.

"You don't know how good you feel," Jou whimpered, planting soft, wet kisses on Yuugi's neck, his pace slowing. "You're pulling shit out of me I didn't know I had."

Yuugi didn't think that last part made very much sense, but didn't pay it any mind. When Jou settled himself and began to stroke him, slowly, he completely forgot that the comment had been uttered in the first place. Jou's fingers weren't nimble, necessarily, but they knew Yuugi head-to-toe as they knew his own body, and soon enough he was trailing nails expertly along the sensitive flesh. They'd made love dozens of times, just as often after they'd broken up as when they'd been together, and Yuugi found each time just as satisfying as the last. He was gasping now, hands clutching at Jou's back as his thrusts pounded deeper, on target with that spot inside of him that made him deaf, blind and mute all at the same time. Both bodies were writhing almost uncontrollably as they worked toward release, movements quick and urgent.

They both came at the same time, to Yuugi's surprise, Jou just a few seconds after himself. Jounouchi didn't seem to care about the upspurt of hot cum that had landed on his chest, but it became the cement that glued their bodies together when Jou fell onto Yuugi after his own orgasm, heaving breaths in and out of his body, eyes closed and legs shuddering as though someone had electrocuted him. It please Yuugi, when he regained his senses and looked about him, that he could illicit such a response from his lover, even after they had broken up, and he smiled.

There were a million things on his mind to say: he wanted to tell Jou that things could work between them, but knew they couldn't. He wanted to ask Jou if he really loved him, but knew he didn't. He wanted to tell Jou that he would stop being selfish despite his love being unrequited, but he wouldn't. He wanted to yell and ask Jou why he wouldn't remain committed to one person, but the words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to ask if there was already someone else, but knew that Jou wouldn't tell him even if there was. The smile faded from his face as all of those thoughts rushed forward, but he took a deep breath to steady and calm himself.

"Yuugi...?" Jou called several moments later, as though he'd just remembered who he was lying on top of. But there was a question there, underneath Jou and Yuugi and all of those pants and moans and thrusts and pushing and pulling, beneath the cum and sweat and writhing and thinking and Jou's guilt and Yuugi's sense of self.

Yuugi sadly shook his head. "No, Jou. We're not together." He laid a comforting hand on Jounouchi's back, and caressed the soft skin there until the blond went to sleep.


End file.
